Simmons on a Joy Ride
by Mistress Megatron
Summary: 2007 Movie  Yet again Agent Simmons is having bad luck as he and Frenzy accidentally get into the wrong cars.


Well, I give many thanks to my sister who provided me with the idea for this story. Once again Agent Simmons is having a bad day, but Frenzy is having a bad day right along with him. This takes place during the movie, and Agent Simmons still has a job as a Sector Seven Agent. Like always, Transformers and all related characters belong to Hasbro.

**Simmons on a Joy Ride**

Agent Simmons sat in the cubicle of his office launching spitballs through the barrel of a pen onto the ceiling. He knew he should be typing up a report, but it was so boring he just couldn't make himself do it. And it was only five minutes until his workday was over, so there was no use in typing his report now anyway. His mind happened to wander off to his car though.

The Sector Seven Agent drove a police car; unlike the rest of the agents he worked with who drove four door black cars with tinted windows. Simmons liked to be different, and besides, he tended to drive fast. If he wanted to break the speed limit, if he was running late, or there was heavy traffic he didn't want to be stuck in, all he had to do was turn on the sirens and lights and he'd be on his merry way. Besides, no one ever pulls over police cars for speeding anyway.

Just as the five minutes were about to expire, Agent Simmons boss stepped into his cubicle. The agent looked up at him like he had done nothing wrong, but his boss saw through his disguise.

"Simmons," his boss began in his usual deep and gruff voice, "I have a question for you."

"Yes sir?"

"What happened to your work ethic? That report I gave you this morning was supposed to be done by noon, where is it?"

"Technically that's two questions sir. And I never got to that report since I was so busy," Agent Simmons explained.

"Busy doing what? Loitering my ceiling with spit wads?"

"That, and…um…I…it won't happen again sir,"

"Oh you got that right Simmons. If I get one more late report from you this week, you'll start working overtime without pay. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal,"

"I thought so," his boss remarked and then left the cubicle.

Grabbing his coat and briefcase, Agents Simmons locked up his office and left the building. He then went over to a police car in the parking lot, got in, set his coat and briefcase in the passenger seat, and went to start the engine, but his key didn't fit.

"What the heck?" he exclaimed.

Glancing around he noticed that this wasn't his car. When he went to get out, the doors suddenly locked.

"What's going on?" Simmons demanded.

Instead of getting an answer, the car started itself and began driving away.

* * *

Frenzy walked out of the building in which Agent Simmons worked. He had been hacking information trying to figure out the location of both the Allspark and Megatron. Glancing around the parking lot, he noticed a police car, and thinking it was Barricade he went over to it.

"Barricade, open the door," he stated deciding to talk in English for once in his life, rather than Cybertronian.

Frenzy waited patiently for the door to open, and when it didn't, he let out a string of Cybertronian curses and opened the door and got in himself. After settling himself in the driver's seat, Frenzy noticed a little figurine of a female hula dancer. "Whoa Barricade, when did you get yourself one of these things?" Frenzy asked poking the doll and watching it bobble back and forth.

The stereo began getting impatient then inquired, "Are you mad at me or something? Why aren't you talking, and why aren't we going anywhere yet?"

It was about that time Frenzy glanced around the car and realized that he wasn't in Barricade, but in some human's car. "Oh slag," he muttered.

* * *

Agent Simmons glanced out the window too afraid to say anything for fear that the car would bite him or something.

"It's about time you learned to speak one of the human languages," the car suddenly spoke.

Agent Simmons nearly jumped out his skin, "What d-do you mean?"

"It got rather annoying hearing you swear in Cybertronian all the time," the car stated, "And just what did you get into in that building, you reek."

"Um, I—

"Never mind. Now what information were you able to obtain from Sector Seven?"

"Oh…um, lots," Agent Simmons replied deciding to play along, "What would you like to know?"

"Did you find the location of the Allspark and Megatron?"

"Um, let me check my information,"

"Well be quick Frenzy, I don't like to be kept waiting,"

"Right away um, Mr. Police Car,"

"Frenzy, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? My name is Barricade and that's what I prefer to be called,"

"Sorry…Barricade," Agent Simmons replied, "Oh shoot, it seems I left the…uh…the disk I used to…to…um…to hack the information back at the Sector Seven building. We have to go back and get it."

"I thought you downloaded the information straight into your CPU,"

"Well, I didn't this time, now let's go,"

"Oh, fine," Barricade stated turning on his lights and siren suddenly, then did a U-turn, and headed back to the Sector Seven building.

* * *

Frenzy had just gotten out of the wrong police car when he saw Barricade drive back into the parking lot. He watched from behind another car as a human got out, with his coat and briefcase, and got inside the car the stereo had just been in. Swearing in Cybertronian, Frenzy climbed inside Barricade and watched as a terrified human sped away in the correct police car.

"That was quick," Barricade piped up, "And you're speaking Cybertronian again."

"What are you talking about? You do realize that you left with a human and not me don't you?"

"A human?! No wonder he smelt so funny,"

"Whatever, let's just get out of here," Frenzy declared.

For the second time that evening, Barricade left the parking lot. He hoped it was finally the last time he would have to.

* * *

As Agent Simmons stopped at a red light, he took a quick whiff of himself, _"Ew. That police car was right."_ Simmons knew that the first thing he would do when he got home was take a shower. Then he would paint his car or do something so that he knew for sure it was his whenever he went out in a parking lot to find it.

Glancing behind him in the rear view mirror, he noticed an all too familiar police car directly behind him. There was a robot in the front seat that appeared to be waving to him. Agent Simmons didn't bother to put on the siren or lights as he hit the gas and drove away.

* * *

The end. Reviews would be nice, but no flames please. 


End file.
